wenn nichts mehr get
by misskitsune93
Summary: songfic sur la chanson de tokio hotel , c'est un dragohermione


Coucou me revoilà avec une songfic cette fois-ci ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'est un Drago/Hermione basé sur la chanson « wenn nichts mehr get » de Tokio Hotel .

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi , et la chanson non plus ! TT . Il n'y a que le déroulement de l'histoire qui m'appartienne !**

**Résumé : **Hermione vient de se faire tuer par Voldemort et Drago qui était son fiancé ,écris une lettre qu'il dépose sur la tombe de sa bien-aimée .

**Note de l'auteur :** les traductions des paroles sont en _italique_

Un mois , cela fait maintenant un mois que tu es partie loin de moi . Tu es morte pour me sauver de _LUI_ , cet être immonde qui voulait avoir le contrôle du monde , tu es morte pour la juste cause , celle de l'Ordre du Phénix . Mais sans toi la vie ne vaut pas le coup d'être vécue . Je suis fatigué de tout ça . Maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbre à été vaincu mais le problème c'est que toi aussi , tu es morte avec lui .

Keiner mehr da der mich wirklich kennt

_Plus personne qui me connaisse vraiment_

Meine welt bricht grad' zusammen

_Mon monde s'effondre_

Und es lÄuft'n happy-end

_Et je suis devant un happy- end_

Je me retiens pour ne pas fondre en larmes quand je vois des photos de toi et moi enlacé et souriant ou des couples heureux se tenant la main dans la rue. Je sais que cela arriverais un jour, je sais que la vie n'est pas éternelle , mais pourquoi toi , pourquoi maintenant , pourquoi pas moi ? Je voudrais bien le savoir .

Um dich weinen soll ich nicht

_Je ne dois pas pleurer en pensant à toi_

Ich weiss unsterblich sind wir nicht

_Je sais nous ne sommes pas immortel_

Aber du hast mal gesagt

_Mais un jour tu m'as dit _

Je me rappel de tes paroles, dece que tu m'avais dit cette nuit ou nous étions lover dans les bras de l'autre dans la salle commune des préfet en chef , sur le canapé auprès du feu. C'était en février , le dix exactement . Tes paroles me sont allées droit au cœur . Tu était mon soleil , mon anges. Et j'attend , j'attend encore et encore de te voir devant moi , même en rêve. Quand est-ce que nous nous envolerons loin de ce monde qui a été ravagé par la guerre du Bien et du Mal .Quand viendras tu me chercher mon ange ?

Wenn nichts mehr get

_Quand rien n'ira plus_

Werd' ich ein engel sein

_Je serais un ange_

Für dich allein

_Rien que pour toi_

Und dir in geder dunklen nacht erschein'

_Et j'apparaîtrai dans les nuits les plus sombres_

Und dann fliegen wir weit won hier

_Et nous nous envolerons loin d'ici _

Wir werder uns nie mehr verlier'n

_Nous ne nous perdrons plus jamais_

J'espère que tu viendras bientôt , mais en attendant je me pose des questions , est-ce que tu me pleure de là-haut ? Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra , tout le long de ma vie s'il le faut.

Ma vie n'est pas si longue car sans toi je meurs à petit feu. C'est pire que de la torture , pire que des vingtaines ou centaine de Doloris lancés en même temps. Mais je t'attendrais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu m'apparaisses enfin et que tu m'emmène avec toi , que tu me sers dans tes bras .

Bis du mir das erste mal erscheinst

_En attendant ta première apparition_

Stell'ich mir vordass du von oben

_J'imagine que de là-haut_

Mit den wolken für mich weinst

_Tu pleures pour moi sur les nuages_

Ich wart unendlich lang auf dich

_Je t'attend pour l'éternité_

Doch so unendlich ist es nicht

_Mais l'éternité n'est pas si longue_

Denn du hast mal gesagt

_Car un jour tu m'as dit _

Un jour tu m'avais dis que si je pensais à toi du fond de mon cœur , tu serais toujours à mes côté , près de moi , il fallait seulement que j'y crois et tu e protègerais de tout , que tu serais mon ange gardien personnel . Que tu veillerais sur moi et mes rêves et qu'un matin je me réveillerais avec toi à mes côtés et nous ne serions plus jamais séparés.

Denk nur an mich und du siehst

_Pense à moi et tu verras_

Den engel der neben dir fliegt

_L'ange qui vole à côté de toi_

Denk nur an mich und du siehst

_Pense à moi et tu verras_

Den engel der neben dir fliegt

_L'ange qui vole à côté de toi_

Je suis maintenant sur ta tombe , t'apportant tes fleurs favorites , des orchidées blanches . Je pense à toi sans arrêt mais tu ne m'es toujours pas apparue , dois-je encore y croire ?Je penses plutôt que c'est moi qui vais venir te rejoindre.

Je dépose la lettre sur ta tombe avec les fleurs ,puis j'empoigne ma baguette et me lance un avada kedavra. « je vais enfin te retrouver , mon Hermione »

**Fin je m'étonne moi même de cette fic car à l'origine je déteste les histoires tristes . Mais je trouvais que cette histoire irais bien avec la chanson de Tokio Hotel.**

**Voilà gros bisous merci de lire ma fic . N'oubliez pas les reviews ! pleaseeeee !**

**Misskitsune93**


End file.
